1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reinforcement bar support devices and more particularly pertains to a new reinforcement bar positioning system for securely positioning reinforcement bars with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforcing or reinforcement bars (sometimes referred to as “rebar” or re-bar”) are used to reinforce concrete, and the concrete being reinforced is typically poured or placed about the bars so that the bars are incorporated in the concrete after it has set up. Reinforcement bars are typically positioned in a particular configuration in the concrete in a manner that provides a maximum degree of reinforcing strength to the concrete. This positioning is often a grid of the reinforcement bars that extends generally parallel to the main surfaces of the slab or wall. In concrete walls, a pair of substantially grids of reinforcement bars may be utilized.
The spacing of the bars of the grids, and well as the positioning of the grids in the finished wall is important in order to obtain the highest degree of reinforcement for the concrete. Therefore, the positioning of the bars of the grids in the form cavity before and during the placement of the concrete in the form is important. Due to the significant weight of the concrete and the typical pouring of the concrete from above the form into the cavity, the concrete exerts significant pressure on the reinforcement bars in the form cavity and can dislodge and move out of position any bar that is not sufficiently secured or supported.